Who Am I?
by Do-You-Want-To-Build-An-Olaf
Summary: 'Why am I the only one who possess this power? Anna doesn't have this power, nor did my parents. Why am I different? Why am I the outcast.' Elsa, the outcast, wants to find out why she has this magic, even if it means to find out that she may not actually be related to Anna at all. She wants to find her true self, who she is and why she has this magic power of snow and ice.


**First Frozen fanfiction, I hope ya'll like it! **

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all the rights to Frozen characters, but this is my plot. And any OCs that will appear. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- <strong>

**Do You Want To Build A Snowman?**

Winter, the best time of the year for some in Arendelle. Full of white snow which covers the ground. Full of children playing happily through out the land. Hot chocolates being sold in the local cafés. Yes, this was the best time of the year. Especially to Elsa. This was the only time in the year where she truly felt belonged, where she could make it snow to make others happy. To let them have fun. The snow queen, and the queen of Arendelle, was sat in her room, staring upwards at the picture of her parents. They knew about her power before the people of the kingdom found out. All that time hiding in shadows was for nothing. Her kingdom respected her, and loved her. They all knew about the ice cold storm inside of Elsa, but they had chosen to accept it. But, something was bugging Elsa. More than anything else. She wanted to know why she inherited this power and not her sister, Anna. And her parents never had a power such as this. She just felt like she was the odd one out, which was well, true. She was the odd one out. The thought had been with her for ages, ever since the day she made Olaf his own personal little snow cloud.

"Elsa? I know you're in there! People are asking where have you been?" Came Anna's voice from the door. Which, of course, made Elsa jump. So lost in her own thoughts that anything could, and did, make her jump.

"I'm coming Anna!" Elsa answered, picking up her comb and giving her hair one last quick brush through. She smiled at herself in the mirror before opening the door and walking outside, seeing Anna's astonished face. "What? What is it?" She asked.

"Elsa.. You look beautiful, as always." Anna spoke. Elsa laughed softly and spun around. Her blue dress sparkled as though it was covered in thousands of mini ice beads.

"As do you Anna." Elsa smiled. Anna just gave a low shrug, staring down at her traditional outfit.

"Not as good as you. Come on. They are waiting!" Anna laughed and dragged her sister, by the arm, downstairs. Elsa ran with her, excitement running in her blood. "This year is going to be the best. I can feel it! I won't fall over this year!" Anna beamed as she opened the castle doors. The people of the kingdom applauding as they made their entrance.

"You said that last year, Anna!" Elsa reminded her, walking to her place in the middle of the courtyard. With a stomp of her food, the courtyard turned to ice. The people cheered and roared as they all began the annual ice skate. Something they did every year now. It was entertainment for everyone, and a way to keep everyone together. To keep the kingdom, well, a kingdom. Elsa watched from the middle of the ice skating ring, her sister skating around with Kristoff, falling into his arms every now and then. Elsa gave a small laugh, her sister wasn't the best ice skater in the kingdom. But, at least she tried.

Though, to Elsa, it seemed everyone in the kingdom was with someone, had a place with someone. Their families, their loved ones, even their pets. She was stood alone while everyone else had someone to be with. Which, then made Elsa think about the same question, why was she the one with these powers? She had no one to help her control her powers when she got upset or angry. No one who actually knew about them. Everyone else was pretty much normal. It was just her who was different. Elsa slowly looked at her hands before clenching them up into a fist. It was unfair! Underneath all this happiness which was locked on the faces of the people, she could still sense that they were still scared. Without another glance at anyone else, she quickly ran back into the castle.

Anna, from the corner of her eye, saw Elsa run off. Not knowing why, and partly nosy, she ran off after her.

"Elsa? Where are you going?" She called from the bottom of the staircase, staring. "You can just run off like that!"

"Go away Anna!" Came Elsa's voice, then a slam.. Anna sighed and quickly, yet elegantly, ran up the stairs, careful not to trip over. She slowly approached Elsa's door and knocked in a rhythm.

"Elsa, please. Open up." Anna pleaded, twirling one of her plaits around her finger. "You can talk to me, I'm here for you." She spoke gently and reassuringly, pressing her ear against the door. She shivered as she felt the air become cold, this time opening the door. Her eyes widened as she slowly stepped into- a now frozen- room. Ice twinkling from every wall, a thick layer of snow on the ground. "Elsa.."

"Anna, go away." Elsa's muffled voice came, she was sat on her dresser's stool, her head in her arms as she hid her face. "Please. Go away."

"But Elsa-"

"Go away Anna!" She shouted. Elsa sighed as she heard the crunch of snow coming closer towards her, a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here for you.."

"I know." Elsa spoke, glancing up at the portrait of their parents. "Anna, I'm different.. So different. How is it even possible that I got this power and yet, you stayed normal? Mother and father never had this power.. Why me Anna? Why do I have to be the outcast?" Elsa asked, Anna shrugged and hugged her sister.

"I don't know. But they'll be a reason, trust me.." Anna smiled. "But, don't think about it now! Come on! The ice skating competition!" Elsa laughed slightly and stood up.

"Right.. Come on then." She spoke, though still not happy. She had to do this for her kingdom, pretend to be happy then figure out the reason later...


End file.
